powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor Planteus
Emperor Planteus, initially referred to as just the Plant, is the source of the Emoticons in Power Rangers Cybersaurs. Character History Traveling the cosmos to destroy various life forms, Planteus created Chaos & Archaeos as his heralds with the latter sent to Earth during the Mesozoic Era. However, Archaeos betrayed Planteus & assembled the Cybersaurs to face him when he comes to Earth personally. During the fight, Planteus creates Cematrix to aid him before both are mortally wounded by the Cyber BrachioZord's Brachio Cannon. With his heart damaged, with some of his cells scattered across the planet, Planteus' body entered a dormant, plant-like state before Archaeos seals it away in the Antarctic seabed where the is came to be known as the Frozen Castle. His thawing is the current objective of the Emoticons. As Planteus becomes more & more awake, all of his army shall grow in strength, even as lowly as Paramecites. Later in the series, Planteus was awakened; Archaeos mentioned that he was in his same Prehistoric Form from when he helped cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. At first, he was just a mindless beast & had the upper hand against the Cybersaur Rangers until Tyler's energy powering up as well as the Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord with a brilliant crimson energy which is scaring him much as Chaos' shocked at him. He was shrunken down to human size by Patcho by the command of Chaos. He was resized back to a giant again to finish the job of destroying the Cyber PlesioZord, thanks to the generals wrecking only the Plesio Lab. He was soon faced by the determined Cybersaur Rangers as well as the only Cybersaurs still fit for battle (the Cyber TyrannoZord, the Cyber PlesioZord, & the Cyber PachyZord), & the Cybersaur Rangers soon formed the Dynasaur Megazord, & Planteus soon found himself on the ropes when his cells started taking mortal damage by the programmimng of the Dynasaur Megazord. Chaos tried to make him retreat but failed. As a result he was destroyed by the Dynasaur Megazord's finisher. Later on, Patcho (who believed himself to be the only surviving member of Planteus' army) found his way back into the frozen castle despite it supposedly having been destroyed. It was soon revealed that Planteus had survived by transferring his heart into Chaos before he was destroyed, allowing the Castle to be restored. Planteus' Forms The Frozen Castle With his heart damaged, with some of his cells scattered across the planet, Planteus' body entered a dormant, plant-like state before Archaeos seals it away in the Antarctic seabed, where there it came to be known as The Frozen Castle. Prehistoric Planteus was awakened when Chaos floods a dam filled with Restoration Water, even though Planteus did not have enough Joy & Anger emotion energy to fully thaw out his heart. Archaeos mentioned that he was in his same Prehistoric Form from when he helped cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. Heart It was revealed that Planteus had survived by transferring his heart into Chaos before he was destroyed, allowing the Castle to be restored. True Form Planteus will evolve into his true form, Emperor Planteus, somewhere within the season. Stats *Height: 226 cm (70.6m: giant) *Weight: 184 kg (575t: giant) Trivia *His form as the Frozen Castle resembles a Mandrake, especially with how they are often depicted in the occult as a plant with vaguely humanoid appearance particularly with roots resembling limbs. *The Plant's location at the South Pole is the first villain base to be located there. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Villains Category:Locations